


Rick & Jerry: Together at Last

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Rick shows up at Jerry’s bachelor apartment and they hook up.





	Rick & Jerry: Together at Last

Jerry narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he opened the door and saw Rick. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Rick said as he walked inside. He stretched out on the couch and put his feet up. He started flipping through the channels. 

Jerry stared at him. 

“Do you have any beer or do you just have a sad bachelor fridge with two slices of American cheese and half a Diet Pepsi?” 

“Remember when I asked what you want and you claimed that you didn’t want anything?” Jerry asked.

“Jeez, it’s just a beer. I didn’t think it’d be a whole thing,” Rick told him. 

Jerry watched him for a while, then sighed. He went to the fridge and got two beers before sitting down next to Rick on the couch. “Can we at least go back to what I was watching?” 

Rick took one of the beers and started chugging it. “Oh, have you never watched Runaway Jury before?”

Jerry glared at him. “I’ve watched it before but not recently.” 

Rick stared him down.

Jerry sighed. “I watched it yesterday. But, you still interrupted me.”

“Shit yeah, there’s a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon on,” Rick said.

Jerry smiled and turned to the TV. “Well, alright.” 

They sat in silence until the first commercial.

“Seriously, what are you doing in my apartment?” Jerry asked.

“Do you really want me to leave so you can go back to being sad and alone?” Rick asked.

Jerry didn’t answer. He just kept sipping his beer. When he finished it, he asked, “Hey. Did you know that you can have alcohol delivered right to your door now?”

Rick turned to him and slowly grinned. He playfully messed up Jerry’s hair and said, “Hell yeah, that’s my son-in-law.” He hesitated and then added, “I mean, I guess you’re not and you’re just some sad single guy I know. But, a great idea is a great idea.”

Jerry ordered the booze, then went back to watching the TV.

Rick stood up and started looking around the apartment.

“What are you doing?” Jerry asked.

“I get morbidly curious when I’m bored,” Rick told him. After a minute, he said, “Holy crap.”

“What is it?” Jerry asked nervously, wondering what embarrassing secret Rick found that quickly. 

“There’s a used condom in your trashcan,” he said. “What the hell did you have sex with? The couch? I sat on that couch!”

“It was a person!” Jerry said defensively. 

“And yet you said ‘it’,” Rick said.

Jerry rolled his eyes. “He. He was a person. Don’t tell Beth.”

“How the fuck are you able to conceive of a world where I would find your sex life interesting enough to go talk to my daughter about it?” Rick asked. “Jesus Christ.”

“I don’t know. You’re grilling me about it now!” Jerry said.

“Yeah, it’s fun getting the dirt and making you uncomfortable. It doesn’t mean I care enough to ever think about it again the second after this conversation ends,” Rick said. “So, what was this sad man like?”

There was a knock on the door.

“Oh, wait, get that and then make me a drink and then answer,” Rick said. 

Jerry accepted the delivery, then made a batch of mojitos and returned to the couch. 

“Alright, what do you want to know?” Jerry asked. He tried to act grudging, but he was pretty excited to finally get a chance to talk about himself, especially since he got to talk about a sexual conquest.

“I don’t know I’m already rapidly losing interest,” Rick said. He grabbed a mojito and drank it down. “Oh shit, this is actually pretty good. Is that how you roped some guy into having sex with you? Telling him that make a pretty good mojito? Don’t answer that. I already know it had very little to do with you and he was just desperate.”

Jerry grabbed one of the mojitos and started drinking it. “If you’re going to randomly show up and chat about my life now, can you at least make it more fun for me?”

“That’s a hard pass for me,” Rick said. “Anyway, this probably won’t happen again after this one time. So… enjoy it.”

After a second, Jerry smiled and said, “Okay. Do you know any good jokes?”

“Are you actually trying to enjoy my company instead of, I don’t know, taking the bait and trying to figure out why I’d want to hang out at your apartment on one and only one occasion?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. It seemed better to just make the most of it, I guess,” Jerry said.

“Don’t you rightfully despise me?” Rick asked. He grabbed another mojito and started draining it.

“I mean, sure, but… I still want to hang out.” 

Rick stared at him.

“It’s not that you’re not bad,” he said. “You are. But, you’re fun. Like…” Jerry frowned, trying to think.

“Las Vegas. Hot Tub Time Machine 2. The Black Eyed Peas. Fraternity hazing. Fucking binge drinking. Come on, man, how do you not have anything for that set up?”

“Yes, exactly like Las Vegas!” Jerry said. “Good analogy.”

Rick sighed and shook his head. He finished off the last mojito and said, “More.”

Jerry took the tray into the kitchen and started making more. “You could say please, you know.”

“Yeah and you could make any attempt at all to kick me out but here we are,” Rick said.

When Jerry returned with a new tray of drinks, Rick looked at him curiously. 

“What? Did I spill something on myself?” He looked down at his shirt and accidentally spilled his drink on himself in the process. 

“No. I was just thinking,” Rick said. He grabbed a drink and chugged some down. “Do you really like being around me even after I ruined your life?” 

Jerry clenched his jaw. He murmured, “Isn’t being liked after you ruin lives kind of your whole thing?”

“Yeah, but it usually takes a tiny bit of affection and approval dolled out occasionally. Jesus Christ,” Rick said. “I’d think you were perfect if you weren’t so… Jerry.”

Jerry blinked at him. “Sorry. You said that you’d think I’m what now?”

“A blandly attractive quasi-servant who’ll enthusiastically put up with anything? That was my exact type in my younger, weaker days.” 

Jerry’s face lit up. “Attractive?” 

Rick tried to keep himself from smiling, but he couldn’t help it. “Fuck. Goddamnit. God fucking damnit.” He put his hands on Jerry’s head, pulling him close and kissed his forehead all over.

Jerry grinned at him. He hesitated and looked at Rick nervously. “Um. Can I…”

“Of course you can, dummy.”

Jerry kissed him excitedly. 

Rick happily kissed back. He unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, then pushed Jerry’s head down.

Jerry started eagerly sucking his cock.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” Rick said. “Why is just a regular person trying their best so fucking good? It defies logic.”

“Mmm,” Jerry said happily. He couldn’t believe Rick actually seemed impressed. He bobbed his head and flicked his tongue over Rick’s tip. 

Rick ran his hands through Jerry’s hair and moaned softly. He tugged on his hair and said, “Hey, babe, do you want to get fucked now?”

Jerry lifted his head and grinned. “You called me ‘babe’!”

Rick petted Jerry’s hair affectionately. “I sure did and there’s more breadcrumbs where that came from.” He kissed Jerry’s forehead, then started undressing.

Jerry ran his hands over Rick’s stomach as he watched him undress. He grinned at Rick with an eager attachment. Rick had the sense it would be a problem eventually, but right now he was too endeared to care. 

Once Rick was naked, he said, “Alright, now you take your clothes off.” 

Jerry took off his clothes and then asked, “Now what do you want me to do.” 

Rick scratched under Jerry’s chin as he thought about it. “Normally, I’d say get on top so I don’t have to do any of the work. But, huh, I’m feeling kind of active right now.” 

He moved behind Jerry and looked at his asshole. “God, I can’t believe that’s Jerry’s asshole and I’m into it. That’s gross even for me. But, whatever. It is what it is.” He slapped Jerry’s ass. “You are adorable!”

Jerry gripped the arm of the chair. “Thank you! I don’t know if anyone’s ever thought I was adorable.”

“Oh, sweetie, people definitely did,” Rick told him as he started tracing his asshole with his finger. “They just didn’t think it was worth it. You know, what I mean? Hey, is it cool if I don’t use any lubricant?”

“Okay!” Jerry said.

Rick started pushing a finger into him. “You’re fun. I sincerely hope the novelty doesn’t end too soon.”

“What do you mean? Like you might want to do this again?” Jerry asked.

“I mean, right now I think I’d be nuts to not want to do it again. But, that doesn’t mean a lot.” He started pushing a second finger into him.

Jerry grunted softly.

“Does that hurt? Do you need me to stop?”

“Yes it hurts,” Jerry said. “No, I don’t need you to stop.” 

“You’re doing great, babe,” Rick told him as he pushed his fingers in and out. He started scissoring him. 

Jerry gasped. “Fuck.” 

Rick used his free hand to tug on Jerry’s hair. He kissed the back of his neck. “You ready for my dick?”

“Mmhmm!” Jerry said.

Rick gripped Jerry’s hips and started pushing into him. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He pulled back on his hips hard, pushing deep into him. “Oh God. I’m so ashamed.”

“I’m way more ashamed,” Jerry murmured. He moaned when Rick pushed deep into him. “Fuck, that feels amazing.” 

Rick pulled out so that he could flip Jerry onto his back, then resumed fucking him. 

Jerry moaned and looked up at Rick.

Rick looked down at him, surprised to realize that he didn’t hate looking at Jerry’s face while he fucked him. He started kissing him hard. 

Jerry kissed back lovingly. 

Rick lifted his head and ran a hand down Jerry’s chest as he kept fucking him. 

“Could you touch my dick while you’re doing that?” Jerry asked nervously. 

Rick really wanted to tell him that he wasn’t allowed ask for things and had to just take whatever he was given. But, he didn’t have it in him. Jerry just looked too adorable, staring at up at him with a pathetically hopeful expression.

“This isn’t because I like you,” Rick said as he started jerking him off.

Jerry moaned and arched his back. 

Rick pushed deep into him hard. He kept stroking his cock until he came.

Jerry moaned happily, tightening around Rick.

Rick groaned and pushed deep into him one last time as he came. He slowly pulled out and then slapped Jerry’s ass. “Alright. Take me to your pathetic bedroom. I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“You want to spend the night?” Jerry asked, grinning as he stood up.

“It’s whatever,” Rick murmured. 

He followed Jerry into the bedroom. As he climbed into the bed, he grinned and said, “You should sleep at the foot of the bed.”

Jerry crossed his arms and looked at him suspiciously. “Because it would be hot or because you’re making fun of me?”

“Jerry, I cannot begin to tell you how much they’re not mutually exclusive. C’mon, little guy.” He patted the foot of the bed. “Come on.”

Jerry kept standing there with his arms crossed. He stuck his chin up in the air for emphasis.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Rick said. “It’s obviously because I think it’s hot. I think everything about you is super goddamn hot right now. Have you not been picking up on that? Sleep on the foot of your bed for me.”

“Okay,” Jerry said. He beamed proudly as he curled up on the bed. “Since you think it’s so hot.”

Jerry nuzzled his face against Rick’s feet happily. He looked incredibly content curled up like that. It made Rick feel a burst of affection that he really didn’t like.

“So, you think might want to do this again?” Jerry asked. “I mean, I think I’d be open to that if you’re open to that.”

“Obviously you’re open to it, Jerry. That was never in question.”

“Okay. So, do you think you’ll want to?” Jerry started idly kissing up one of Rick’s feet as he waited for him to answer.

“I’m not a crystal ball, Jerry.”

Jerry lifted his head and smirked. “Oh. So, you don’t actually know everything.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “The one thing I don’t know is whether you’re worth spending any time with. That’s not something to be smug about, babe.”

Jerry’s face fell.

“But, I mean, don’t be sad either,” he murmured. “Just do whatever you were doing with my feet there that you seemed to like so much. And don’t stop until I fall asleep.”

“Okay!” Jerry said happily.


End file.
